sportscastingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of ESPN personalities
Past and present television personalities on the ESPN network. Current ESPN personalities *Henry Abbott: 2007-present (TrueHoop) *J.A. Adande: 2003–present (Around the Horn) *Eric Allen: 2002–present (NFL Live) *John Anderson: 1999–present (SportsCenter) *Erin Andrews: 2004–present (College Football, Basketball and MLB coverage) *Greg Anthony: 2002–present (NBA Shootaround) *B.J. Armstrong: 2005–present (NBA Fastbreak) *Jim Armstrong: 2004–present (Around the Horn) *Jack Arute: 1984–present (College Football and IRL coverage)fffff *Stephen Bardo: ?–present (College Basketball coverage) *Dave Barnett: 1996–present (College Football, Basketball and MLB coverage) *John Barr: 2003–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Skip Bayless: 2003–present (1st and 10 and Cold Pizza/''ESPN First Take) *Chris Berman: 1979–present (SportsCenter, MLB Coverage, Sunday NFL Countdown, and ''NFL Primetime) *Bonnie Bernstein: 1995–1998 and 2006–present (SportsCenter correspondent, Wednesday Night Baseball, College Football, NFL, substitute host for NFL Live and Jim Rome is Burning) *Steve Berthiaume: 2000-2006, 2007-present (SportsCenter and ''Baseball Tonight)'' *Jay Bilas: 1995–present (College Gameday and College Basketball coverage) *Kevin Blackistone: 2003–present (Around the Horn) *Todd Blackledge: 2006–present (College Football coverage) *Aaron Boulding: 2005–present (Videogame analyst) *Mike Breen: 2003–present (NBA coverage) *Tom Brennan: 2005–present (College GameNight) *Chris Broussard: 2004–present (NBA Fastbreak) *Dee Brown: 2005–present (NBA Fastbreak) *Cindy Brunson: 1999–present (SportsCenter and ''ESPNEWS)'' *John Buccigross: 1996–present (Baseball Tonight, ESPNEWS, "NHL2Night" and SportsCenter) *Ric Bucher: 1999–present (NBA Fastbreak) *Steve Bunin: 2003–present (ESPNEWS) *Doris Burke: 1991–present (College Football and Women's Basketball coverage) *Ryan Burr: 2005–present (SportsCenter and CFB Live) *Dave Campbell: 1990–present (Baseball Tonight and Sunday Night Baseball) *Rick Carlisle: 2007-present (NBA coverage) *Norman Chad: 2003–present (World Series of Poker) *John Clayton: 1995–present (Sunday NFL Countdown, NFL Live and SportsCenter Reporter) *Linda Cohn: 1992–present (SportsCenter and X Center) *Chris Connelly: 2001–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Beano Cook: 1986–present (College Gameday) *Lee Corso: 1987–present (College Gameday) *Roger Cossack: 2003–present (Legal Analyst) *Tim Cowlishaw: 2004–present (Around the Horn and NASCAR Now) *Jay Crawford: 2003–present (Co-host of Cold Pizza/''ESPN First Take'' and 1st & 10) *Steve Cyphers: 1990–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Stacey Dales: 2002–present (Women's and Men's College Basketball) *Bob Davie: 2002–present (College Football coverage) *Hubert Davis: 2005–present (College GameNight and College Basketball coverage) *Rece Davis: 1994–present (SportsCenter, College Gamenight and College Gameday) ]] *Orestes Destrade: 2005–present (Baseball Tonight and WBC coverage) *Mike Ditka: 2004–present (Sunday NFL Countdown and Monday Night Countdown) *Tina Dixon: 2006–present (College Football coverage) *Colleen Dominguez: 2004–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Jim Durham: 1992–present (NBA coverage) *Jimmy Dykes: ?–present (College Basketball coverage) *Len Elmore: 1991–present (College GameNight and College Basketball coverage) *Dick Enberg: 2004–present (Tennis coverage) *Neil Everett: 2000–present (SportsCenter) *Robert Flores: 2005-present (SportsCenter, ESPN News) *Chris Fowler: 1986–present (College Gameday, Tennis and NASCAR Coverage) *Fran Fraschilla: 2004–present (College GameNight and College Basketball coverage) *Ron Franklin: 1987–present (College Basketball and Football Coverage) *Peter Gammons: 1988–present (Baseball Tonight) *Terry Gannon: ?–present (College Basketball and Football coverage) *Gary Gerould: 1990–present (Auto Racing Coverage) *Pedro Gomez: 2003–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Doug Gottlieb: 2004–present (College GameNight) *Mike Golic: 1995–present (NFL Live and Mike & Mike in the Morning) *Scott Goodyear: 2001–present (Indy Racing League coverage) *Mike Gottfried: 1990–present (College Football coverage) *Jim Gray: 1984–present (NBA coverage) *Hank Goldberg: 1992–present (Horse Racing and Sportscenter Reporter) *Mike Greenberg: 1996–present (SportsCenter and Mike & Mike in the Morning) *Jay Harris: 2003–present (ESPNEWS and SportsCenter) *Kirk Herbstreit: 1995–present (College Gameday) *Orel Hershiser: 2006–present (Baseball Tonight) *Fred Hickman: 2004–present (SportsCenter) *Merril Hoge: 1996–present (NFL Live and NFL Matchup) *Lou Holtz: 2005–present (College GameNight) *Bob Holtzman: ?–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Desmond Howard: 2005–present (College GameNight) *Tom Jackson: 1987–present (Sunday NFL Countdown, NFL Primetime and Monday Night Countdown) *Dana Jacobson: 2002–present (Co-host of Cold Pizza/''ESPN First Take'' and 1st & 10; formerly SportsCenter) *Keyshawn Johnson: 2007-present (Sunday NFL Countdown and Monday Night Countdown) *Ron Jaworski: 1990–present (Monday Night Countdown, Sunday NFL Countdown and NFL Matchup) *Mark Jones: 1990–present (College Basketball, Women's Basketball and Football coverage) *Steve "Snapper" Jones: 2004–present (NBA coverage) *Eric Karros: 2005–present (Thursday Night Baseball) *Andy Katz: 2000–present (college basketball analyst) *Brian Kenny: 1997–present (SportsCenter, Friday Night Fights and Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame) *Quint Kessenich: 2005–present (college lacrosse and Major League Lacrosse coverage) *Mel Kiper, Jr.: 1984–present (NFL Draft coverage) *Suzy Kolber: 1993–1996 and 1999–present (Monday Night Football and SportsCenter) *Tony Kornheiser: 1997–present (Co-host of Pardon the Interruption, Monday Night Football) *John Kruk: 2004–present (Baseball Tonight) *Tim Kurkjian: 1998–present (Baseball Tonight) *Steve Lavin: 2004–present (College GameNight and college basketball coverage) *Tim Legler: 2000–present (NBA Shootaround and NBA Fastbreak) *Steve Levy: 1993–present (SportsCenter) *Bob Ley: 1979–present (Outside the Lines and SportsCenter) *Jackie MacMullan: 2003–present (Around the Horn) *Mark May: ?–present (College GameNight) *Chris McKendry: 1996–present (SportsCenter and ESPNEWS) *Paul Maguire: 1998–present (College Football coverage) *Rick Majerus: 2004–present (College GameNight and College Basketball coverage]])'' *Jay Mariotti: 2003–present (Around the Horn) *Buck Martinez: 2003–present (MLB coverage) *Mike Massaro: 2004–present (NASCAR coverage) *Kenny Mayne: 1994–present (Sunday NFL Countdown, ''SportsCenter, and horse racing coverage) *Tim McCormick: ?–present (college basketball coverage) *Lon McEachern: 1994–present (World Series of Poker) *Patrick McEnroe: 1995–present (Tennis coverage) *Barry Melrose: 1995–present (NHL coverage) *Gary Miller: 1990–present (SportsCenter and MLB coverage) *Jon Miller: 1990–present (Sunday Night Baseball) *Adriana Monsalve: 2007-present (ESPN Deportes) *Joe Morgan: 1990–present (Sunday Night Baseball) *Chris Mortensen: 1991–present (Sunday NFL Countdown, Monday Night Countdown and Sportscenter Reporter) *Brent Musburger: 1990–present (College Basketball, NASCAR, and NBA coverage) *Kelly Naqi (formerly Kelly Neal): 1987–present (Outside the Lines reporter) *Brad Nessler: 1992–present (College Football and Basketball coverage) *Rachel Nichols: 2004–present (SportsCenter and E:60 reporter) *Andy North: 2004–present (Golf coverage) *Dari Nowkhah: 2005–present (ESPNEWS) *Wendi Nix: 2006–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Dave O'Brien: 2000–present (Major League Soccer, World Cup Soccer, College Basketball, Football and MLB coverage) *Buster Olney: 2003–present (Baseball Tonight) *Paul Page (Auto racing coverage) *Woody Paige: 2003–present (Around the Horn, Cold Pizza and 1st and 10) *Sal Paolantonio: 1995–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Len Pasquarelli: 2001–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Mike Patrick: 1982–present (College Basketball, Baseball, and Football coverage) *Kyle Peterson: 2005–present (College Baseball coverage) *Digger Phelps: 1993–present (College Gameday and College GameNight) *Steve Phillips: 2005–present (Baseball Tonight and MLB coverage) *Bill Pidto: 2003–present (ESPNEWS) *Bill Plaschke: 2003–present (Around the Horn) *Jerry Punch: 1984–present (NASCAR and College Football coverage) *Derek Rae: 1994–present (Champions League coverage) *Bill Raftery: 1980–present (College Basketball coverage) *Karl Ravech: 1993–present (Baseball Tonight and SportsCenter) *Tony Reali: 2000–present (Stat Boy on Pardon the Interruption and Host of Around the Horn) *Marty Reid: (IRL and NHRA coverage) *Tom Rinaldi: 2003–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Jim Rome: 2003–present (Jim Rome Is Burning) *Jalen Rose: 2007-present (NBA coverage) *Holly Rowe: 1997–present (College Basketball and Football coverage) *Bob Ryan: 1993–present (The Sports Reporters and Around the Horn) *Bill Simmons 2001–Present ESPN.com *Sean Salisbury: 1997–present (NFL Live) *Lisa Salters: 2000–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *John Saunders: 1986–present (Host of The Sports Reporters; former host of NBA Shootaround) *Dan "The Voice" Scandalito: 1999-Present (Sportscenter Reporter) *Jeremy Schaap: 1996–present (Outside the Lines host; SportsCenter and E:60 reporter) *Joe Schad: 2005–present (College Football coverage) *Mark Schlereth: 2002–present (NFL Live) *Howie Schwab: 1987–present (Stump the Schwab) *Mark Schwarz: ?–present (Outside the Lines) *Stuart Scott: 1993–present (SportsCenter, host of Monday Night Countdown, Teammates, Dream Job and Stump the Schwab) *Dan Shulman: 1995–present (MLB and college basketball play-by-play announcer) *Paul Silas: 2005–present (NBA Fastbreak) *George Smith: ?–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Michael Smith: 2003–present (Around the Horn, NFL Live, and E:60) *Shelley Smith: 1997–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Stephen A. Smith: 2003–present (NBA Shootaround and Quite Frankly with Stephen A. Smith) *Tommy Smyth: 1993–present (Champions League and Major League Soccer coverage) *Shannon Spake: 2007-present (NASCAR Beat Reporter) *Chris Spielman: 2001–present (College Football coverage) *Jayson Stark: 1999–present (Baseball Tonight) *Sage Steele: 2007-present (SportsCenter and ESPN First Take) *Marc Stein: 2002–present (NBA Fastbreak) *J.W. Stewart: 2000–present (ESPNEWS) *Rob Stone: 1997–present (Major League Soccer) *Steve Stone (MLB Coverage) *Rick Sutcliffe: 2002–present (MLB coverage) *Michele Tafoya: 2000–present (Monday Night Football) *Gary Thorne: 1992–present (Play-by-play announcer for various sporting events) *Mike Tirico: 1991–present (College Football, Golf Coverage and Monday Night Football) *Tom Tolbert: 2002–present (NBA coverage) *Bob Valvano: 1998–present (College Basketball coverage) *Scott Van Pelt: 2001–present (SportsCenter and Golf Coverage) *Stan Verrett: 2000–present (SportsCenter and ESPNEWS) *Dick Vitale: 1979–present (College Basketball Coverage) *Rusty Wallace: 2006–present (Auto racing coverage) *Bill Walton: 2002–present (NBA coverage) *Pam Ward: 1996–present (College Football and Women Basketball Coverage) *Ed Werder: 1998–present (SportsCenter Reporter) *Michael Wilbon: 2001–present (Co-host of Pardon the Interruption) *Jason Williams: 2005–present (College Basketball coverage) *Matt Winer: 2001–present (SportsCenter and NBA Fastbreak) *Trey Wingo: 1997–present (SportsCenter and NFL Live) *Gene Wojciechowski: 1992–present (Around the Horn) *Darren Woodson: 2005–present (NFL Live) *Eric Wynalda: 2003–present (MLS and World Cup) Past ESPN personalities *Bill Adam: (Auto Racing coverage) *David Aldridge: (NBA Shootaround) *James Allen: (Formula One coverage) *Thea Andrews: 2002–2006 (Cold Pizza and ESPN Hollywood) *Jill Arrington: (college football sideline reporter) *Jon Beekhuis: (Auto Racing coverage) *Dick Berggren: (Auto racing coverage) *Joe Beninati: (NHL coverage) *John Bisignano: (Auto Racing coverage) *Tom Blackaller: (Auto Racing coverage) *Michelle Bonner: 2005–present (ESPNEWS, SportsCenter and ESPN First Take) *Larry Bowa: (Baseball Tonight) *Jeff Brantley: (Baseball Tonight) *Dave Campbell: (MLB coverage) *Bill Clement: (NHL coverage) *Kevin Corke: (SportsCenter) *Derek Daly: (Auto Racing coverage) *John Davidson: (NHL coverage) *Rick DeBruhl: (Auto Racing coverage) *Dave Despain: (Auto Racing coverage) *Rob Dibble: (MLB coverage) *Chris Economaki: (Auto Racing coverage) *Jack Edwards: (NHL coverage) *Rich Eisen: (SportsCenter) *Mike Emrick: (NHL coverage) *Brian Engblom: (NHL coverage) *Ray Ferraro: (NHL coverage) *Roy Firestone: (Up Close) *Alex Flanagan: 1998–2006 (SportsCenter reporter, College Football coverage) *Bruce Flanders: (Auto Racing coverage) *Kevin Frazier: (SportsCenter) *Gayle Gardner: (SportsCenter) *Jerry Garrett: (Auto Racing coverage) *George Grande: (SportsCenter) *Greg Gumbel: (SportsCenter) *Tony Gwynn: (MLB coverage) *Mike Hall: 2004–2007 (ESPNU) *Todd Harris (IRL coverage) *Kathleen Hessert: (Auto Racing coverage) *David Hobbs: (Auto Racing coverage) *Guy Hobbs: (Auto Racing coverage) *Kit Hoover: (Cold Pizza) *Michael Irvin: 2003–2006 (Sunday NFL Countdown and Monday Night Countdown) *Jason Jackson (NBA 2Night) *Ned Jarrett (Auto racing coverage) *Bob Jenkins (Auto racing coverage) *Parker Johnstone: (Auto Racing coverage) *Mike Joy (Auto Racing coverage) *Adrian Karsten (College football sideline reporter) *Max Kellerman: (Around the Horn, Boxing analyst) *Ron Kendrick: (Auto Racing coverage) *Craig Kilborn (SportsCenter) *Ray Knight: (MLB coverage) *Andrea Kremer: (SportsCenter, NFL Countdown) *Bill Laimbeer: (NBA Shootaround) *Matt Lauer (NHL coverage) *Gary Lee: (Auto Racing coverage) *Rush Limbaugh: (NFL Countdown) *Mario Lopez: (ESPN Hollywood) *Lee Leonard: (SportsCenter) *Mike Macfarlane: (Baseball Tonight) *Dave Marash: (Baseball Tonight) *Tino Martinez: (Baseball Tonight) *Mark Malone: (SportsCenter) *Leslie Maxie: (Cold Pizza) *Chris McClure: (Auto Racing coverage) *Tom Mees: (NHL coverage) *Gary Miller: (MLB coverage) *Anne Montgomery: (SportsCenter, aka Sports Recap) *Al Morganti: (NHL coverage) *Chris Myers: (SportsCenter) *Larry Nuber (Auto racing coverage) *Keith Olbermann: (SportsCenter) *Ed Olczyk: (NHL coverage) *Dr. Johnathan Palmer: (Formula One coverage) *Lou Palmer: (SportsCenter) *Darren Pang: (NHL coverage) *Benny Parsons: (Auto racing coverage) *Pat Patterson: (Auto Racing coverage) *Dan Patrick: (Host of NBA Shootaround; formerly SportsCenter) *Rick Peckham: (NHL coverage) *Sam Posey: (Auto Racing coverage) *Daryl Reaugh: (NHL coverage) *Dave Revsine: 2002–2007 (College GameNight and SportsCenter) *Harold Reynolds: (Baseball Tonight and College Baseball coverage) *Jimmy Roberts: (SportsCenter) *Robin Roberts: (SportsCenter) *Sam Rosen: (NHL coverage) *Betsy Ross: (SportsCenter) *Karie Ross: (SportsCenter) *Sam Ryan: (Sunday Night Baseball, NHL coverage) *Dick Schaap (The Sports Reporters) *Sterling Sharpe: (NFL coverage) *Ralph Sheheen: (Auto Racing coverage) *Buck Showalter: (Baseball Tonight) *Neil Smith: (NHL coverage) *Sharon Smith: (SportsCenter) *Ken Squier: (Auto Racing coverage) *Lyn St. James: (Auto Racing coverage) *Melissa Stark: (NFL coverage, NHL coverage) *Charley Steiner: (MLB coverage) *Jackie Stewart: (Formula One coverage) *Dave Strader: (NHL coverage) *David Sullivan: (SportsCenter) *Christopher Tate: (Auto Racing coverage) *Joe Theismann: 1987–2007 (NFL coverage) *Bobby Unser: (Auto racing coverage) *Bobby Valentine: (MLB coverage) *Bob Varsha: (Auto Racing coverage) *Bill Weber (Auto racing coverage) See also *List of ESEWS personalities *List of ESPNU personalities *List of ESPN Radio personalities Category:ESPN Category:Best sportscaster....Beth. Mowens